There is always more
by RevelingScribbler
Summary: A sweet simple story about finding joy in small things and about realizations. Set in a time before Morinaga's graduation when he has to manage his training and university. I think of Souichi as a character who is brash but quite kind deep down and doesn't know how to show it. Morinaga is adorable.


**There is always more**

It was a Saturday morning. As Souichi tied his hair after his shower he decided he would let himself relax a little this weekend as last week had been a busy one.

"Good morning, Senpai" Morinaga said cheerfully as Souichi entered the kitchen. "Morning" Souichi responded. At this point of time getting out of his room and receiving a gleeful greeting from his roommate had almost become a part of Souichi' s morning routine. It always happened and when it didn't it left Souichi with a feeling of unease. As Souichi walked into the kitchen and took out the coffee cups and started on their coffees he couldn't help being infected by his roommate's enthusiasm. Morinaga was humming something under his breath. Souichi couldn't help thinking that the boy was trying to keep his voice down so it wouldn't bother Souichi. But it didn't bother Souichi. With the boy's training and an extremely busy schedule Morinaga wasn't as much of a constant presence around him anymore. Things were changing and a lot of things were happening and Souichi felt everything was changing way too fast. Morinaga had not yet started working , he was still a student in the university and only a trainee in the company but there were so many changes . When Souichi felt he had finally caught up there would be some new development that would catch him off guard.

As Souichi absent-mindedly turned around looking for milk to add to Morinaga's coffee he found himself much closer to Morinaga than he had expected. His shoulder touched Morinaga's arm as they stood side to side. He felt himself stiffen just as he felt Morinaga tense beside controlled the urge to jump away or push the boy away or curse out loud like he would usually do. Instead he willed himself to relax slightly and said "I was looking for the milk, Morinaga". "Here you go, Senpai", Morinaga said as he handed Souichi the small jug of milk and started working on the breakfast he was cooking for the them. As Souichi poured the milk and stirred he couldn't help thinking how good Morinaga smelled and how they both had sounded a little breathless because of the proximity to each other. Souichi realized these tiny things which he initially had assumed only affected him actually affected the boy besides him as well. Recently, maybe it was because Morinaga wasn't around as much ,Souichi had started noticing the details he couldn't believe he had missed for such a long time. The way Morinaga's brow furrowed slightly when he was concentrating. The way Morinaga always paid attention to tiny details as if it was a second nature to him. Souichi knew Morinaga was always a person who paid attention to the little details and that was one of the things that made him such a good researcher. But what Souichi had realized over time was that this fact coupled with Morinaga's patience made him a good at many things. Souichi chided himself for the way his mind insisted that it also made him great in bed and a great lover. Apart from which Morinaga could be kind and selfless to a fault at times. 'That is also why he is such a good lover , not just in bed but otherwise as well', his mind supplied unhelpfully and way too quickly for his liking. Also Morinaga could effusive at times and completely withdrawn at times. Souichi had learnt to decode and interpret all these subtle telltale signs. Souichi knew Morinaga was more expressive than him and he was good at expressing except the times when he worried about things on his own and didn't tell Souichi . Then there were some other things Souichi had discovered 'and you adore these discoveries' again, his mind taunted him. The way Morinaga became bashful over slight brushes of their hands or shoulders or when he looked at Souichi and caught his Senpai staring. It happened a lot of times,if Morinaga looked at Souichi and caught Souichi staring at him, Morinaga would flash Souichi a coy smile which wasn't radiant like it would usually be but it wasn't any less impressive, the way Morinaga's cheeks tinged with pink, the way he tried very hard not to look down. For someone who was so outspoken and expressive Morinaga could act quite shy at times and maybe he did so especially around Souichi.

As they carried their plates and mugs to the coffee table in the living room, Souichi realized Morinaga was stealing glances at him and as good as Morinaga was at hiding his emotions Souichi had gotten good at reading the guy who was now clearly worried but was trying to hide it behind a cheerful facade. Souichi wanted to ask him but didn't know how so he instead decided to comment about the food. 'But that sounds stupid' and he decided to just eat in silence. The breakfast was delicious as always but the silence was strangely stifling for Souichi who wanted to know what was bothering his kouhai. "when is the next training scheduled, Morinaga?". "next week Senpai, I'll be here this entire week", Morinaga said looking up and smiling. "so I'm planning to work on my thesis and get extra credits while I'm here so I'll be busy this week too". "don't over strain yourself, idiot" Souichi said a little annoyed at the boy because he could act like an idiot and overwork himself to the bone sometimes."don't fall sick or anything ,you moron and no need to cook anything this week, we'll eat outside. Also I'll help you with the laundry and cleaning today so just focus on your work during the weekday ". Morinaga's eyes widened in surprise and he was speechless simply staring at Souichi for a few moments. That irritated Souichi even more, 'he really is so surprised that he can't even speak..am l such a terrible roommate. It is true I never offer to help but he usually never asks and when I ask he says he has it under control'.

"what is it, you idiot?", Souichi asked. "it is nothing , Senpai, thank you but it is okay, I can take care of it and besides you don't like doing housework. So I was surprised, that's all". "don't be an idiot, Morinaga. Let me help, if both of us work together it'll be faster and I can't just sit around and let you do everything, not when you already have so much on your plate.", Souichi said a little irritated at his kouhai. "okay, Senpai. That'll be great ". Morinaga smiled pleasantly and Souichi did his best to not stare too long at him and failed badly. As they got back to eating Souichi thought this was probably what had been bothering his kouhai a while ago. "So this is why you looked so thoughtful and worried a while back. Idiot you should just ask for help if it is too much to handle alone." Souichi let it slip and found a confused Morinaga looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "I seemed worried? When Senpai? I wasn't really thinking about this until you brought it up".

Now it was Souichi's turn to be surprised.."but just now when we were getting our breakfasts to the coffee table , you seemed worried about something. What was bothering you, Morinaga?"

"oh that! Senpai, you seemed worried about something so I was trying to find a way to ask you about it", Morinaga remarked as traces of worry crept back into his expression.

"oh, that was nothing, I was just thinking" Souichi tried sounding flippant.

"okay Senpai, but you seem worried. What is it? " Morinaga was almost pleading now. His voice changed and his face bore an expression of open worry . All pretence of hiding it gone. Souichi realized the only way to wrap this up would be to tell Morinaga instead of skirting around it. " I was just thinking about how everything is changing, Morinaga ,with your training and the new assistants and seeing you so busy all the time, things like that, just everything,Morinaga ".

Something shifted in Morinaga's expression, it turned from worry to relief and joy, the sheer brilliance of it was almost too much for Souichi to look at. "the fact that changes in my life affect you and that you see them as changes in your life as well and that you are being affected by them makes me so happy, Senpai. Happy and grateful. Thank you. You just made my day, senpai. I love you so much.".

"what are you getting so happy for, idiot?" Souichi for the life of him couldn't figure this boy out sometimes, he made such expressions for such small things sometimes. Morinaga realizing the need to elaborate, decided to do so, "sorry if I sound presumptuous, Senpai, but I feel that you being affected by changes in my life just means we are that big a part of each other's lives now and that makes me extremely happy.". Morinaga now looked positively jubilant oozing enthusiasm all over the place. "Wwhat ?", Souichi sputtered but decided to calmly eat as couldn't make himself say anything might dampen the boy's the idiot was right.

So they had the rest of their breakfasts in a comfortable silence basking in the warmth of each other's company. Because they had both realized in their own way that life would never stay the same and would always change and find ways to surprise them. Also that nothing would ever turn out to be exactly as they would expect it to and that everything and everyone came with their own host of doing their best to try and make the most of a situation would be the best way to be satisfied .There would definitely be times when it seemed like life wasn't going the way they wanted it to go or that nothing was working and everything seemed pointless but they could always find ways to find the drive within them to keep them going. There would be people to support them and help them along the way. More importantly they had each other. Sometimes they would have to deal with problems individually but they would always find ways to support each other. So trying their best to communicate with each other and finding ways to support and comfort each other was something they had to do. Also cherishing the moments together and making more memories were things they could do and decided to keep doing.

Thank you for reading. This was supposed to be a hot ficlet but then as I started I realized I wanted to tell a different story. I'm sorry if you find it rambly and drawn out and preachy. It is just the way I was feeling and all of it somehow turned into this story.

Please consider dropping a review. That would be helpful.

People who encouraged me after my previous story titled 'The tyrant's early morning troubles ' are :

Mari-chan, you were the 1st to review my story and that made me so so happy . Thank you so much for your encouragement.

Kanako Tatsumi, thank you for your feedback and encouragement and I wrote this again in Souichi's POV.

rwa03, thank you for your review.

I have been thinking about a series for these 2 lovebirds for so long now. I wanted to write something for them for a long time. Let me know if you think I should write more about these 2 having problems and solving them.


End file.
